


Autumn

by Cassiopeia13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Excuse to have sex in a garden, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest, Sneaking Around, cause that's awesome, don't recommend trying that at home, then go for it, unless you have magic, using magic as lube, using magic to prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: I'm currently moving across the country, and what else is there to do for 6 to 8 hours stuck in a car other than writing Thorki smut in my head? This is the result.Thor and Loki sneak away at night to engage in sexual activities. It's the only time they can be together without risk of being caught, but Loki wants more...





	Autumn

Thor and Loki sneak away at night to engage in sexual activities. It's the only time they can be together without risk of being caught, but Loki wants more...Autumn on Asgard was beautiful, the colors, the smells, the sounds of the harvest in the distance brought people far and wide share in her splendors. The nights grew longer, as the air around them began to cool forcing people indoors as the sun fell each night to gather around the hearth for drink and merriment. For Loki and Thor, this was a time they could sneak outside without anyone noticing their absence to explore the country together. Sometimes they would ride over the hills, before resting by the river to make love and other times they would walk through Frigga’s maze-like gardens to a small secluded corner to make love on one of the marble benches. 

Night was the only time the two princes were able to admit their devotion to one another went far beyond those of a brotherly bond, and they took advantage of it as best they could. Thor pulled Loki to him, onto his lap and crushed his brother’s mouth with his own. His tongue flicked out to run over his brother’s bottom lip before licking inside to taste him. They explored each other with little sucks and nips placed on lips, on cheeks, on jaws, and down necks as Loki gently rocked his hips, rubbing their growing erections together through their clothes. 

“Loki,” Thor moaned, his hands sliding down to Loki’s ass to pull him closer, and kneading the taut globes. “Do you think we sufficiently hidden?”

The trickster moaned from his brother's ministrations, pressing down again. “No one can see us with the small amount of light the moon gives us, brother,” he rocked again, his moan muffled in his brother’s neck, “but - ah- if you are not quiet they will hear us.” The gardens were secure from onlookers on the ground, but the windows above them were open to anyone walking the halls. With enough light afforded by the moon, anyone could see them. “Thor please,” the trickster whispered, “please.”

The elder prince leaned back to look at his brother, taking in his pale skin, and dark hair. His usually bright green eyes hooded from passion and dark as the night, just a thin ring of green could be seen; he was utterly beautiful. Taking his time, Thor opened his brother’s clothes like a present, reveling in each bit of skin revealed to him. He teased, licked, sucked and bit at Loki’s neck, his shoulder, and down his chest, as his hands explored the rest of him. When Loki was utterly naked to Thor’s gaze, he finally pulled back to look taking in the beauty before him. 

“You are exquisite, Loki,” the god of thunder whispered, “I would wish to see you like this always.” The elder prince trailed a finger down Loki's chest, pausing to tweak a nipple.

The night was chilly, but not too cold and even if it was, the cold never bothered Loki much. In the dead of winter he would wear a light cloak while those around him covered in furs, but even naked, he doubted the cold would present much of a problem. He also didn’t mind being naked in front of his brother, liking the way Thor couldn’t keep his hands or eyes off of him; it was an intoxicating power that Loki would never tire of. “I imagine we’d be arrested if we wandered around naked all the time. Public indecency and all that.” 

Thor’s laughter echoed around the gardens, and Loki had to kiss him quickly to shut him up. “Fool, you’re going to get us caught,” he chastised before he pulled Thor into another kiss. Experienced hands worked quickly to get his brother just as naked as he, while said brother did nothing to help by continuing to run his hands and mouth over every bit of skin he could reach. “Thor! Stop that,” Loki growled, swatting at his lover's hands, “I’m trying to get to your cock. You do want my mouth on it don’t you?”

That did the trick, and with a low moan, Thor let go allowing Loki to slide to his knees and take his brother’s cock deep into his throat. Thor loved this, loved the heat and suction and loved it, even more, when Loki swallowed deep. There were times when he would push Loki to his knees and thrust his cock deep into his brother’s throat moaning at how his trickster would just take it. They both knew how much Loki loved this, how much the prince loved hearing the moans, feeling the weight on his tongue and bringing his brother to completion with nothing else. But this night Thor wanted more, he wanted to feel his brother’s tight heat gripping him as he thrust up over and over into Loki’s body.

“Brother please,” Thor moaned, pulling on the dark locks between his fingers. With one more suck, Loki rose up and settled onto Thor’s lap, his magic already working to get him loose and wet. “You want my cock so badly you use your seiðr to make yourself ready for me?”

It wasn’t a question that needed to be answered, so Loki didn’t, too busy pulling Thor’s mouth back to his own. They kissed and kissed while rocking together, the sounds of panting harsh in the small space of the maze they were in. Without warning, Loki slid down taking Thor’s cock deep into his body and clenching once fully seated on his lap. They both groaned, clinging to one another on the small bench Thor was sitting on. 

Nothing was said after that; they were too busy grinding against one another to do more than pant into one another’s mouths. Thor’s cock was thick and long and curved at just the perfect angle to strike Loki’s prostate at every thrust. Loki’s own cock dragged against his brother’s chiseled stomach adding the perfect amount of friction. No matter how many times they did this, how many times they shared their bodies until completion neither would tire of it. 

“Ah-” Loki moaned clenching around the thick cock. He moved faster, harder and pulled himself closer to his brother, arms wrapped around Thor’s shoulders. He clung until barely a breath of space was between them as they moved against one another. Thor’s hands were hot on Loki's back and ass, holding tightly as if he couldn’t bear for Loki to be too far away. The trickster knew precisely how he felt, for he felt the same way. 

It was over way too soon for either of their likings, as it usually was. Thor came with a muffled cry, biting into Loki’s shoulder to keep his cry of passion from being overheard. The bite was all it took for Loki to follow him over, liking the sting of pain with his pleasure; he knew without looking that Thor had broken the skin. They clung together, aftershocks of pleasure riding through their bodies as they came down from their high. 

Slowly, Loki leaned back and pushed his hair from his face. He reached out, fingers tracing Thor’s jaw before he leaned in for another kiss, this one much slower but much more profound than any they’d shared that night. “Come to my rooms,” he whispered against his brother’s lips. “Share this night with me.” If Thor agreed, it would be the first time they spent the night as lovers, the first time they would wake in one another’s arms, naked and content from a night of lovemaking. “Wake up with me so we may retake our pleasures, Brother,” Loki all but begged, “say yes.”


End file.
